


Untitled 1

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an accident involving a number of books, bowling balls, Waddles and glitter, Dipper has to sleep in Mabel's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December 27th 2013 on tumblr, this was my first attempt at a pinecest fic. And my first attempt at fanfiction in general for many, many years. Hope it’s not completely terrible.
> 
> I’m thinking they’re slightly older? I guess? Maybe their fifth or sixth summer in Gravity Falls?

================================  
  
  
"I can’t believe you managed that" Dipper said to his twin sister standing next to him.  
  
Both of them had been staring at the source of current bewilderment for a while now. It vaguely looked like the remains of bedroom furniture.  
  
"I uh.." his sister attempted.  
  
"I mean who piles bowling balls into someone else’s bed?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Where did you even find this many bowling balls?"  
  
"Ah, well, that I can explain"  
  
"You can." Dipper deadpanned.  
  
"Aaabsolutely"  
  
"And the old chest?"  
  
"See, now that-"  
  
”..And all of my books”  
  
"And Waddles" Mabel added helpfully.  
  
”..And Waddles”  
  
Her brother shot her an expression he reserved mostly for her. It displayed dozens of emotions, from annoyance to exasperation to caring to incredulity. There were hints of mirth, and worry, and deep, all-emcompassing patience.  
  
It looked like he wanted to forcefeed her old socks while patting her head.  
  
It looked like her brother wanted to hug her and kiss her forehead, while pushing her out a window. Onto a herd of upset ferrets. But with like a gentle shove.  
  
It made her break into cold sweat and smile at the same time.  
  
"Look. I was trying to clean up, ok? The floor needed a thorough sweeping, and while it definitely wasn’t covered in glitter that someone had spilled, it definitely had.. you know, SOMETHING that wasn’t supposed to be there and needed getting sweeped up and maybe a little vacuuming. And in the process of sweeping and vacuuming all this SOMETHING, maybe I knocked over your bookcase and some of your-"  
  
"All of my"  
  
”.. _some_ of all of your books might have ended up on the floor, so I had to get them out of the way and your bed seemed like the logical place, I mean they were some of your books and it was some of your.. all of.. completely your bed” she offered weakly.  
  
"You couldn’t put them back on the shelf?"  
  
"Well no, because Waddles was-"  
  
"Something to do with bowling balls?"  
  
"No, Dipper, don’t be silly!" Mabel replied with a chuckle, lightly shoving her brother’s shoulder. "Waddles has hooves, he can’t lift bowling balls!"  
  
"Of course not, how silly of me"  
  
"No, the shelf wasn’t really fit for piling books into, and I had to make an executive call, so your bed was it. I couldn’t have Waddles walking around in the SOMETHING, so I had to lift him off the floor as well"  
  
"And my bed was closer"  
  
"And your bed was closer, exactly! See, you would have done the same thing!"  
  
"I’m sure I would have"  
  
"And you know, bowling balls! It’s not easy to vacuum a floor with bowling balls in the way, plus I didn’t want to stub my toe"  
  
"Uhuh. And the old chest?"  
  
"I don’t actually know where that came from. …Did we own an old chest? It looked like it was locked"  
  
"It looks like it’s gone straight through my bed, Mabel! How am I supposed to sleep in this?!"  
  
The bed - what little remained of it - really was a mess. You could sort of tell where the weight had been too much for the old wood and it had cracked. The mattress had fared a little better, but it still had a few holes in it, as well as a number of glitter marks in the vague shape of pig hooves.  
  
"Look, I said I’m sorry, Dipper! I didn’t know it would give in and break like that! You know I feel terrible enough already without you being mad at me!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I know! ..I’m sorry I yelled. I’m not mad at you, alright?"  
  
Mabel eyed her brother with a worried expression.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Mabel, I’m not mad at you." he smiled slightly. "I’m just.. You have to admit this was a little unexpected"  
  
"I knowwwww, and I’m so sorry, brobro! I’ll totally make it up to you! Plus, Gruncle Stan already said a friend of his has an old extra bed they no longer need and they can bring it tomorrow. You can sleep in my bed tonight!"  
  
"I- That.. that’s ok, I can just sleep on the floor"  
  
"Diiippeeeerrr. The floor? We can fit into my bed just fine"  
  
Dipper hesitated, avoiding his sister’s eyes.  
  
"I can get most of the glitter off the mattress and it’ll be fine for one night. You can help me with that if you want"  
  
Glaring at her twin with a slight pout, Mabel eventually let out a sigh. “Bluuuhhh, _fiiiiiine_. We can do it later tonight. We still need to go pick up the golf cart and Duck-tective is on at 8”  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment and a careful grin slowly grew on both of their faces. Poking and shoving each other slightly, the siblings broke into laughter and stepped out of their room.  
  
"I still can’t believe you broke my bed"  
  
  
================================

  
"Dipper."  
  
"It’s fine, Mabel. Don’t worry about it"  
  
"Dipperrrrr."  
  
"This is perfectly fine, okay?"  
  
Dipper adjusted himself under the covers and turned his head to his sister, staring back at him from her bed. It was dark outside. Her face looked like she wanted to cry.  
  
"What’s wrong with sleeping in my bed? It’s my fault your bed looks like that, and we could both fit in here. Would you rather I sleep on the floor? I can sleep on the floor, you can have my bed"  
  
"Mabel. Don’t worry about it, honestly"  
  
"Well why, Dipper? We used to sleep in the same bed when we were kids" Mabel offered while sitting up in bed.  
  
"I remember" he replied, avoiding her gaze. "..You were afraid of thunderstorms."  
  
Smiling slightly, Mabel scooted till her back was against the wall, and wrapped her arms around her knees.  
  
"I’d tap you on the shoulder to wake you up"  
  
"Sometimes you had your pillow with you and you’d crawl into my bed, but most of the time you-"  
  
She smiled warmly at the memory.  
  
"You always looked around so groggily till you realized it was me. And then you immediately knew what was up. If I didn’t have my pillow with me, you just quietly nodded and brought your pillow with you when you slept in my bed. Next to me."  
  
Lying on his back, Dipper said nothing and kept staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Mabel looked at her best friend quietly. She looked at the little scar behind his left ear he had gotten years ago. They were probably seven or eight.  
  
A tree had fallen over in their yard and she’d fallen on her back in surprise. Dipper had dived over her and shielded her from the branches with his back. She’d heard their father talk to him later that night, saying she might have lost an eye if he hadn’t covered her like that. That it was very brave of him and that he was really proud of him.  
  
"I had to." Dipper had simply said at the time.  
  
  
Closing her eyes, Mabel kept smiling at the memories.  
  
"You told me thunderstorms were nothing to be afraid of. That dad had made sure our house was safe from lightning"  
  
Dipper nodded quietly, still eyeing the ceiling.  
  
"I held your-"  
  
"Yes." Mabel smiled at him. "You held my hand till I fell asleep. Every time. You never lost your patience, or made fun of me, or told me I should grow up and stop being afraid of thunder"  
  
"Well, we were like nine"  
  
"Still. You were always looking out for me"  
  
Dipper swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
"Well, what about you? I nearly drowned when we were six, remember? I would have drowned if you hadn’t pulled me out of that pool in time" he blurted out, scratching the back of his head. "Whenever I scraped my knee outside or hit my head or got into a fight, you always sat with me at the nurse’s office, or held my hand at the doctor’s, or bandaged me up yourself. You stayed up with me reading books with a flashlight when I had a tummy ache and couldn’t sleep"  
  
Mabel turned her eyes away from her brother and looked at her knees. The left one had a red and blue bandaid on it even now.  
  
"Hey, I did my fair share of getting patched up by you, alright?"  
  
Dipper grinned, eyes still fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"You were a piece of work, you were. Mom couldn’t get you to stop going toe to toe with the neighbor’s dog"  
  
"Hehehe. Well, he scared the heyhey out of you, brobro. That isn’t cool"  
  
"You took good care of me, even back then"  
  
"That’s what we do." Mabel grinned.  
  
"That’s what we do.." he repeated, nodding.  
  
A comfortable silence fell between the two siblings. Rain droplets could be heard hitting the roof, with the moon casting a pale light through the little window to their room.  
  
"Dipper."  
  
Dipper stared at the ceiling for a few more moments before blinking twice, and getting up without a word.  
  
He picked up his pillow and walked over to Mabel’s bed and getting under the covers.  
  
Mabel smiled a bright smile before tapping his nose and whispering a quiet “Boop”.  
  
"Good night, Mabel."  
  
"Night night, Dipper."  
  
  
================================  
  
  
_"Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all"_ Dipper thought to himself.

  
He was lying on his side, with his back to his twin sister, sleeping next to him. As far as he could tell, she was sleeping on her side, with her back to him. He estimated this but couldn’t be sure cause he somehow couldn’t bring himself to turn around to see. He couldn’t bring himself to move at all.  
  
He glanced at the clock again.  
  
[ _3:34 AM_ ]  
  
He felt like he hadn’t slept a wink. He had, but after about half an hour he had woken up and now couldn’t get back to sleep. Something was making himself feel completely restless.  
  
_"I’ll just slowly turn to my back"_ he reasoned to himself. _"Then I can turn my head and see"_  
  
_"W-wait. What if my turning angle is too wide and I end up bumping into her and waking her up? I need to lift myself up a bit with my arm so I can turn in place and not roll and.."_  
  
He blinked and looked at the clock again.  
  
_"Why do I need to turn around to see if she’s facing the wall or not? Need?_ "Need?" _What are you doing, Dipper? How did you end up in this situation and whyareyoufreakingoutwhatisgoingonhereWHOPUTSBOWLINGBALLSINTO_  
SOMEONESBEDohgodamilosingitimlosingitarenti?”  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, he slid his arm under himself and with considerable effort pushed up with his elbow, careful not to shake the mattress. He slowly turned around and lowered himself to his back. Keeping his eyes closed, he pushed with his other elbow and continued his slow turning over to his left side.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and held his breath when he found himself staring at his sister’s sleeping face.  
  
_"Sh.."_  
  
When had this happened? He was certain he had felt her back to his a while ago! How had she turned around without him noticing? She had to have had her back to him ealier, he would have certainly noticed if..  
  
He felt a slight blush creep on his cheeks as he observed his twin’s peaceful sleep. Her mouth was ever so slightly open and in the quiet of the night he could hear her breathing. His eyes lowered to see her purple pajama covered chest rise and fall slowly.  
  
He lifted his eyes back to her closed eyes again, till his gaze lowered on her mouth.  
  
He gulped and let out a breath he’d forgotten he’d still been holding.  
  
  
She looked like the most precious creature in the world. He would walk to the ends of the earth for her. His sister. His best friend. His comrade in arms, his twin, his better half, his partner in crime.  
  
Without realizing it, he’d inched his face closer to hers. He felt her breath warm on his lips. Her hair smelled of apples and strawberry.  
  
Blinking a few times, he looked at her closed eyes again. Her cute little nose. Her soft cheeks. Her lips.  
  
_"Whatareyoudoingwhatareyoudoingwhatareyoudoingwhatareyoudoingwhatareyoudoing-"_  
  
"M-mabel.." he whispered with a stuttery breath.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ah." He froze in terror as he saw his sister’s eyes open slightly. She looked at him for a moment through half-opened lids and then flashed him a warm, sleepy smile. His stomach felt like it was knotting up its knots.  
  
"Hey you.." she mumbled with a contented sigh and leaned her face closer to his.  
  
Her lips pressed against his own in a featherlight kiss. His brain let out a little toot and his mind went blank. He could only focus on how soft her lips were. How he felt the warmth of her body. How intoxicating her hair smelled. He heard the rain continue to spatter on the roof.  
  
After a moment that felt like forever and far too short at the same time, he eventually felt her withdraw slowly and opened his eyes. She smiled the most radiant sleepy smile he’d ever seen and whispered “Boop” before turning to her side to face the wall.  
  
Staring at the back of her head for a few more seconds, Dipper slowly turned over to his right side and blinked. A careful smile found its way on his face and he closed his eyes, falling asleep not long after.  
  
  
================================


End file.
